dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cseki Saga Part 1: Tale of Gemini
Opening GG3NXDWm3uE Prologue Laughter could be heard as the two girls rockets around the new planet, scouring for powerful fighter's. "This place is the sticks." The green eyed one said. "No powerful chi anywhere." "Sister, you might be over looking things." The purple eyed one replied. "Can't you feel it. Saiyan chi, like ours over in that direction." The two stopped in mid-air, while the youngest, the green eyes, felt for the Chi. "Sister you right. It might be him!" "Should we check it out?" The older one, the purple eyed, asked. "Yes let's!" And with that they took off towards their objective. "Sierra, do you really think it's him?" The green eyes girl asked. "Of course Leone, how many Saiyans do you think could live on this backwater planet?" The girl called Sierra replied. "Wasn't Kakarot sent here?" "Well yes. Then Raditz came, but he was killed. The Vegeta and Nappa came, but Nappa was killed." "Didn't they have some kids?" Leone asked. "Not the time sister." Sierra replied. "Shhh! His Chi is drawing near!" Ahatake was racing across the landscape. In the time that had passed since his battle with Android 0, Ahatake has since collected, 5 Dragon Balls. "Not many left now." Ahatake thought, firing off a chi blast at a nearby hill for now reason. Suddenly he noticed a familiar flash of gray. Instead of the sound of a falling rocket, which the boy had been expecting, it was the sound of a falling jet. Then, the flying aura in the sky descended rapidly, rapidly, rapidly... CRASH! An explosion was heard, as whatever impacted the ground shook it like a meteor. All three Saiyans turned. "Looks like..." Sierra began ".....we've got to investigate!" Leone finished. They rocketed towards the crash Ahatake was already on his way. "What the hell happened? He crashed?!?!?" They approached the crash site. What they saw, was truly a miracle for the human eye. A broad crater dug deep in the ground, freshly smoking with the remains of flame and ash. It indeed looked like a meteor had crashed into the area, obliterating any nearby unfortunate trees and animals that had been in the vicinity. Admist the center lay a crumpled figure, enveloped in the haze of the smoke that surrounded the area. Ahatake turned away from this site for only a second and noticed the two girls. "Who are they?" He thought. "No time." He descended into the smoke while the girls followed. "It's him." One whispered. "I know!" The other replied. "What the hell happened here?" Ahatake thought. A closer look didn't assure any safety. What was previously Android 0 was now a wounded mess. Sparks erupted eratically from his body, as well as a mix of blood and oil leaking from various wounds. His eyes, although open, were pupiless and blank, staring pointedly at nothing. The raising and falling of his exposed chest was barely visible, his shirt ripped to shreds around his waist. Had he died? "What happened to him?" One of the girls asked. "I'm not quite sure." Ahatake replied, not knowing why he responded to them. "I can help." The other girl replied. "My name is Sierra." "Nice to meet you." Ahatake replied. "What can you do?" "I can lend him my Chi." Sierra replied. "Thanks but he doesn't need it." Ahatake said. "If you could feed him this bean though." Ahatake threw a Senzu Bean at Sierra. "Alright I guess." She walked up to him and opened him mouth. "Here eat this, it'll make you feel better." She said putting the bean in his mouth. At first, there was no movement. Then, his mouth moved to consume the beam. It was instant. The wounds on his body, as well as the blood, disappeared from his person. The pupils immediately swam up towards the surface, and he slowly sat up, dazed and disoriented. "Mmmm...." All three Saiyans looked delighted. "He's better!" Sierra called to Ahatake. Ahatake looked down at his Android friend. "What the hell happened to you, Seth?" Seth remained silent, looking at his surroundings for a second and blinking several times. Then, his eyes widened immediately, and he sat up, fists ready. He looked around wildly, clearly panicked. "WHERE IS HE?!" "Leone..." Sierra muttered, and both girls lightly tapped the man's forehead. "Where is who?" Ahatake asked. At the immediate touch to his forehead, his eyes immediately softened, as he looked up at the two women in front of him. He relaxed instantly, as he let out a sigh of consent. "Oh.... it's only you..." He muttered in disdain. "Only me?" Ahatake growled. "You have something against me?" A smile came across the android's face. "Maybe I do. You gonna do something about it?" He taunted, folding his arms across his chest. "I was under the impression we were friends." Ahatake replied. "Your impression was wrong, then. I don't befriend people like you." A vain pulsed in Ahatake's forehead. "I shoulda left you to die." Seth's response was a simple turning away from Ahatake, and a lazy wave of his hand. "Whatever. Now, if you'll excuse me--" Both girls karate-shopped him in the neck making him fall. "Where are you going?" they asked. "Actually," Ahatake said. "A better question is who are you two?" He asked pointing to both girls. "I'm Sierra." The green eyed and eldest replied. "And I'm Leone." The purple-eyed and youngest replied. "And as far as we know you are Armen." "I am." Ahatake replied. "But how do you two know me?" "Well, how do we put this?" Sierra began putting a finger to her chin. "We're your sister's." Ahatake's jaw dropped. "Sister's?" "That's right." Leone replied with a smile. "Awfully annoying ones, too..." Naturally, the blows to his neck hadn't hurt him very much, allowing him to stand back up and simply shrug them off. If they had been in the level of a SSJ3, he might have felt it even more. But, such was not the case. Either way, he simply dusted himself off, taking himself forward and walking away. Ahatake was still speechless, (there's a first for everything), and didn't even notice the Android walk away. The girls however did and walked in front of him. "Hey you..." Sierra began. "...why did you crash?" Leone finished. At first, Seth glowered his eyes at the two of them, his patience grating. Then, he frowned slightly. "I'll tell you if you'd stop talking like that." He murmured. Both girls looked disappointed. "Meanie." Sierra said. "It's fun." "We always know what the other is thinking." Leone explained. "So we can finish each other's sentences. But, fine. We will stop, as long as you tell us." Seth's eyes looked over at Ahatake, turning his whole body to face him. "Tell me, do you know what a Majin is?" Ahatake snapped out of his "trance". "Well I've heard of Majin Buu. A nearly indestrucdible creature with insane power, bent on destroying the universe." An amused smile came across Seth's face, as he folded his arms across his chest. "Good, then I can make this short. I encountered one, it attacked me, I fought back, I lost." He said coolly. All three Saiyans eyes lit up. "This sounds fun." Sierra said, a huge smile on her face "We've been looking for strong opponents and a Majin might be just what we're looking for." Leone explained, flexing her fingers. "It does sound fun." Ahatake agreed. "But how did you lose?" Ahatake turned to the Android. "Don't you have unlimited power?" "Unlimited stamina, yes. But my powers are halfway between a Super Saiyan 2, and a Super Saiyan 3." "Oh O.K. then." Ahatake said. "Well, I need to run a quick errand. If we're gonna fight that Majin, I don't wanna lose these." He said pointing a a bag he was carrying, which contained his five Dragon Balls. At this, Seth snorted and turned his head away. "These two will keep you company." Ahatake said pointing to the twins. "Why us?" They asked in unison. "Because you're the only ones here." Ahatake said putting two finger's to his forehead and vanishing. "What was that?" Sierra asked. "Who said I was staying?" Seth, as soon as Ahatake was gone, immediately rocketed back into the sky, aiming to leave the area. Then, when he was high enough, he looked around, eyes searching for a route to head to. The girls followed. "Onii-san told us to keep you company so that's what we'll do." they told him. If anything, the scowl on the android's face deepened. "Great. I'm stuck with these two brats until Armen comes back..." He thought, folding his arms across his chest again. "He'd better hurry up..." The Lookout Ahatake reappeared here on Kami's Lookout. "Dende should be here somewhere." Ahatake thought. "Armen!" came of voice from a bit to the left. Ahatake turned to see Dende acompanied by Piccolo. "What brings you up here?" Piccolo asked the Saiyan. "I came to drop off the Dragon Balls." Ahatake replied. "I'm about to fight some new evil and I didn't want them breaking. Surely you've felt it." "Of course." Piccolo replied walking to the near edge of the Lookout. "But there's nothing I can do now..." "What kind of attitude is that?" Ahatake asked, handing the Dragon Balls off to Mr. Popo. "Aren't you a warrior?" "Yes, but a warrior know's his limits." Piccolo replied. "Not me." Ahatake replied, slapping his chest. "True. You're just like Goku." Suddenly he turned his attention to ground. "I feel an evil presence coming! He's sensed us!!" "What?" Ahatake cried, looking down. Suddenly something green rocketed up right past him and landed lightly on the floor of the Lookout. "He's h..here.." Dende looked at the figure. "This is it." The figure muttered. "The only place with big power." "What do you mean?" Ahatake asked. A malicious sneer came across the... thing's.... face, as he reached up to point at Ahatake. "Now.... which person should I kill first?" He asked curiously, turning his head to the side in an innocent way. But the way his eyes beamed was far from innocent. "It's Buu!" Piccolo cried, actual fear in his voice. "I thought Buu was destroyed." Ahatake muttered. "Like what 10-15 years ago?" "He was." Piccolo replied. "But this Chi. It's so similar." "Buu?" It repeated, a brief blink of curiousity on his figures, before the sadistic look returned again. "I am not. I am Cseki!" He roared. "He's just as loud!" Piccolo covered his ears. "I don't care what you are!" Ahatake said over Cseki's loud roar. "But what are you doing on Earth?" "No..." "Cseki" shook its head, wagging a finger. "No talk. I want to kill!" He made good on his promise, raising a hand and forming a green ki blast from the palm. His target? Both of the Nameks, to make sure they wouldn't get in his way of his soon-to-be fight. "Crap, I can only save one!" Thought. But before he even made a move, but blast were deflected by the figures of two girls. "Wha....?" Ahatake looked on shocked. "We felt some evil Chi up here..." Sierra explained. "....So we've come to help." Leone continued. "I told you to stay with the idiot Cyborg!" "Tch..." WHAM! Before anyone could move, Cseki had teleported right in front of a stunned Piccolo, slamming his knee right into the Namek's ribcage. The slightest bit of a shockwave could even be felt. Piccolo spit up blood. "No...not Piccolo." Dende cried. Suddenly he felt something grab his arms. "Mr. Popo?" "Quick no Guardian, no Dragon Balls." And he threw Dende off the Lookout. Tossing the fallen Namek aside, he turned his attention towards the genie instead. Raising his palm in the air, a large green ball began to form, slowly gaining energy as it grew more and more... "PLANET BURST!" But Ahatake's fist connected with Cseki's face as he was caught off guard and the sphere dissapeared. "POPO! TAKE PICCOLO AND RUN!" "R..right." Mr. Popo teleported over to Piccolo and put on him on his magic carpet and Vanished. "You wanna fight someone? You'll fight me!" Only for a split second, Cseki regarded him with silence and a cold glare. Then, he thrust an arm out, shooting the man that dared to attack him with a ki blast to the face. It burned and sent Ahatake flying. But he caught himself and landed lightly. "Wait! I have a better place for us to fight. Follow me for teh fight of you life." Ahatake said and began walking into the Lookout with his sister's following him. Cseki blinked in surprise, as if what the man had asked dumbfounded him. Then, he pointed a finger behind him, firing a green lazer from the tip. He waited... BOOM! The result was the palace of the lookout bursting in flame, pieces flying everywhere. Cseki smirked, as he floated upwards to follow Ahatake. The Room of Spirit and Time They continued walking up and down many flights of stairs, and Ceski began to lose patience. "How far?" He asked angrily. "It's at the very bottom." Ahatake replied. "But we went up before!" "That is the way you must take." Ahatake replied. They walked up and down a few more stairs. "Would you like any food?" Ahatake asked. "No. I wish to fight!" "Fine." Ahatake replied and they arrived at a door. "We seem to be here." He opened the door slowly and they walked in. "This is the room of spirit and time." Ahatake said as they looked out into completely white space. "This is where we will fight." "Hmph...." The Majin searched the incredibly pale room, frowning in disdain at the lack of substance. The only thing that was here, or at least visible to the eye, was the white tiled floor, which reminded Cseki of a bathroom. It didn't impress him any, as he folded his arms across his chest. "Do you feel the greater gravity?" Ahatake asked the twins. "Listen." He whispered. "I want you two to go train a bit farther away from us." "Why?" They asked. "Because, 1 minute in th outside world is six hours in here." Ahatake replied. So if I can keep him busy long enough, you two can get stronger and help me out." "Oh I get it now." Sierra replied. 'Ok we'll do it." And the two took off towards the outskirts of the dimension. Ahatake turned to Cseki. "Are you ready?" "Hurry up, already..." The Majin murmured in reply. "Impatient bastard." Ahatake muttered, immediately transforming to Super Saiyan 2. Ahatake sent a small bolt of Chi at Cseki. "One ki blast? How insulting." With a lazy hand, Czeki backhanded it aside, letting it carelessly slam the floor. Ahatake charged at Cseki and aimed a punch at his face and stomach, then kicked him in the face, and finished by blasting him in the stomach. It was enough to make Cseki himself stagger back. But now, that trademark sinister grin held across his face. The wound in his stomach merely regenerated, the cells regenerating to their former state. "Pitiful..." Ahatake jumped back. "What the hell?!?" "I'll show you! Have a little KAMEHAMEHA!!!!" He cried firing a point blank Kamehameha wave at the Djinn. When the smoke cleared, there were only green pieces of flesh floating about. But, if on cue, they came back together, first as a clump, then the figure of Cseki himself. He now had a bored look on his face, picking at the inside of his ear with his pinky. Ahatake growled. He cupped his hands at his side. "Time for the Super Kamehameha." "KA....ME....HA....ME....HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" HE fired a much larger Kamehameha wave at Cseki. "I'll disintegrate you with Chi!" This time, he simply ascended into the air, avoiding the large blast as it destroyed the spot where he had once stood. "Damn him." Ahatake muttered. He rocketed upward and aimed a punch at Cseki but he merely tilted his head the other way and smacked him down into teh ground. Ahatake caught himself and opened his mouth firing a massive beam from it. Cseki reacted quickly, teleporting out of the way before the energy wave before it could hit him. He descended onto the ground, standing cockily. "Is that it?" Anger flooded through Ahatake as he began to power up. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" His hair lengthened, he lost his eyebrow's and his muscle mass increased, as he transformed into Super Saiyan 3. "Now you will see... the extent of my power." He muttered slamming his fist into Cseki's gut actually making him feel it, and slammed his leg into the Djinn's neck. In turn, Cseki turned around and grabbed Ahatake's leg, twisting and slamming the Saiyan down onto the ground. Placing a boot on the boy's back, he pushed the leg forward, bending the bone slowly as to generate the most pain. Ahatake tried to ignore the pain as he blasted Cseki's arm away and jumped back. "Damn." Ahatake thought. "Only even!" He fired massive bullets of chi that possessed power and speed. "Hmph!" Cseki snorted again, raising his own hands to unleash a barrage of ki blasts of his own, colliding equally with the blasts fired at him. The result? A display that could've resembled on-ground fireworks. The blasts crackled and sparked against one another as they dissipated quickly by contact, leaving only the sounds of grenades to echo in the air. Ahatake began to feel happy. Purely Happy. "I'm getting excited!" He said. "You're stronger than I thought." "Is that so?" The Majin asked, looking at the man with a bored expression. "Because Cseki feels like he's playing with a toy..." He yawned a bit, as to emphasize his point. "Oh I'm going to kill you!" Ahatake muttered sending what looked like a Special Beam Cannon at Cseki. Cseki smirked. "Hmph. Saiyans and their temper..." For a brief moment, he vanished into thin air to avoid the blast. But, when that moment passed, he appeared in front of the Super Saiyan 3, sneering down at him. "My turn!" Raising his fists, Cseki unleashed a vicious barrage of blows and kicks, connecting with the boy's torso and head several times. Blows that could've shook the Earth itself were now being focused on his opponent,; No mercy, and no remorse. No control. "AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Ahatake used his Chi to throw Cseki off and in a fit of anger Charged at the Majin, slamming his fist into the beings's face, the grabbing both antennae and twirled him around and let him go, sent him flying. Then Ahatake followed him , and sent a massive Chi blast from above. Cseki looked up and squinted his eyes at the oncoming blast. Then, his eyes widened in horror, as he attempted to get back up, but to no avail. The blast hit him full-force, creating yet another violent explosion and shock wave. Ahatake didn't stop, but fired relentless bullet's of Chi at Cseki, causing more explosions. So embroiled in the destruction, he didn't notice the green pieces of goop forming behind him together, once again into a humanoid shape. Within seconds, Cseki had formed again, raising his fists and clasping them together. "UWAH!" With that scream, he brought them down upon Ahatake's head with a vicious force. Ahatake caught himself and fired and eye laaer from each eye aiming for Cseki's eyes. "I'll blind the bastard." He turned his neck, the said lasers barely missing him. He thrust his arm out, firing a ki blast in exchange. Ahatake deflected it, and it flew far back making a small explosion. ---- Meanwhile: A fist connected with the purple eyed girl's face as she tried to charge an energy blast. "You too slow Leone." Sierra complained. "We have to master these techniques in six hours." "It's one thing to see it, it's another to actually try it." Leone replied huffily. "Oh quit it." Sierra replied. "Watch me." She cupped her hands at her side. "KA....ME....HA...ME...." The blue orb of Chi began charging in her hands. "She's doing it." Leone thought watching in awe. "....HAAAAAA!" Sierra fired a large blast of blue Chi, which Leone dodged barely. "And even after the Kamehameha we've got to try that other thing." Sierra said. Leone's eyes glinted. "That's what I'm looking forward too." ---- Back with Armen and Cseki: Ahatake had been flung into teh ground and fired a large Chi blast at Cseki. "Damn! His Chi never goes down abit!" "Wearing out, Saiyajin?" Cseki taunted, dodging it with the greatest of ease. Raising his palms together, he let loose a volley of ki blasts, aimed straight for the grounded Saiyan. Ahatake raised two finger's to his head and teleported out of the way of the blasts. "As if!" Ahatake replied from behind, punching slamming Cseki into the ground with one punch. He drew his blade and it began to glow blue. "KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAA!" He cried swing it and sending a massive blue crescent from his blade. After getting up, Cseki grinned devilishly, forming his hands together as if he was about to do a Kamehameha attack. But, there was no incantation, as the energy channeled in his two palms, green and deadly. Then, without hesitation, he fired it at the oncoming blast. "PLANET BURST: ENERGY BEAM!" He roared. The beam pushed his crescent back and Ahatake was forced descend very quickly. "This is getting boring." Cseki muttered. "You're weak!" That word rang through Ahatake's head. 'Weak, weak weak weak." "Oh I am going to kill you if I have to die trying!" Ahatake muttered and he ran at him and they resumed their clash. Ahatake pressed his head to his Cseki's face. The energy glowed red. "DIE!" Ahatake fired a massive red blast that blew away not only Cseki's head, but his entire upper body. "...." At first, the remains were still. Then, the goop-filled sound was hear, as the upper body and the head reformed once again in a matter of seconds, revealing cold red eyes and a malicious grin to face Ahatake. "Revolting..." Ahatake muttered. He began to power up a Super Kamehameha. "This time I'll disintegrate you! You'll never be able to regenerate!" Suddenly his power dropped as he failed to maintain the Super Saiyan 3 form. "Oh shit...." That immediate moment, Cseki's hand reached out and gripped Ahatake by the throat, fingers tightening as he started to crush the wind-pipe. "No...you talk too much...just sit back and die." He replied in a mockingly soft and assuring voice, his grin growing even wider. "Damn!" Ahatake thought as the world began to grow dim. "I'm actually gonna die... Wait what am I saying? I'M A SAIYAN!!!!" Ahatake aimed a punch a surprise punch at the Djinn's face which shocked him and he let go. Ahatake skidded bakc and pooped a bean into his mouth, automatically regain his lost energy. "Round 1 was fun!" Ahatake said, going Super Saiyan 2. "Let's go again!" "...." If anything, the creature was more annoyed by that, than anything else. But he said nothing, tilting his head from side-to-side. "Cseki has all day to toy with you. Eat as many of those beans as you want." Ahatake charged at Cseki and off they went again. The next battle lasted at least 2 hours, and ended up with Ahatake being bruised and bleeding from many places. "Damn!" Ahatake thought to himself, his tail twitching. "It's hard to keep this guy busy!!!" He sent a massive bold of chi at the Majin. "AHAHAHAHAHA!" The Majin cackled, amused beyond belief. Once again, he dodged the attack with the swiftest of ease, sneering down at his opponent once more. "What the hell are you?!??" Ahatake muttered, and for once fear could be heard in his voice. "Not only are you durable, you're immortal." "Just 3 more hours to go..." Ahatake thought as he sent a mouth blast at Cseki aiming for his heart. "Haven't I told you?" Once again, Cseki dodged, cackling. "I AM CSEKI!" But the two blasts of Chi came out of nowhere and slammed into Cseki making him falls. "And we're the Goddesses of Death." came two female voices. The Twins had arrived... ---- To be continued Ending IobtVL8rv5o Category:Fan Fiction